phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Kapu Kapu
Kapu Kapu is a rare mag that appears exclusively in Phantasy Star Online. It was only obtainable starting with Episode II and thus not available in prior versions. Kapu Kapu is a special fourth evolution mag. In order to obtain it, Heart of Kapu Kapu must be used as an item while any level 50+ mag is currently equipped. This mag can be equipped by all classes and races. While Kapu Kapu is equipped, it may cast buffs upon satisfying certain conditions with a trigger activation rate of 50%. Upon obtaining 100% Photon Blast gauge, the mag may grant its wielder temporary invulnerability. When health drops to 1/10 HP, the mag may cast Resta. When entering the boss room, Kapu Kapu will cast Shifta and Deband. Finally, if the wielder falls in combat, the mag may attempt to revive them. Appearance Kapu Kapu is a cameo appearance of the antagonist in the Chu Chu Rocket! series. It is an orange-colored, highly stylized cat with squiggle eyes and a toothy mouth. Feeding chart The feeding chart presented below shows value modifiers of mags that evolve with mag cells prior to Episode IV as they are fed a specific type of item. Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Guard Cards in PSO Episode III Kapu Kapu has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. Death Companion Pso ep3 ano rifle.png|Ano Rifle*|link=Ano Rifle Pso_ep3_baranz_launcher.png|Baranz Launcher|link=Baranz Launcher Pso ep3 canabin.png|Canabin|link=Canabin Pso ep3 dark flow.png|Dark Flow|link=Dark Flow Pso ep3 kapu kapu.png|Kapu Kapu|link=Kapu Kapu Pso_ep3_st_rappy.png|St. Rappy|link=St. Rappy Pso_ep3_together.png|Together|link=Action Cards in PSO Episode III Pso ep3 toy rappy.png|Toy Rappy|link=Toy Rappy Mag Pso ep3 bhima.png|Bhima|link=Bhima Pso ep3 bhirava.png|Bhirava|link=Bhirava Pso ep3 chao.png|Chao|link=Chao (Mag) Pso ep3 chao+.png|Chao+|link=Chao (Mag) Pso ep3 chuchu.png|Chu Chu*|link=Chu Chu Pso ep3 churel.png|Churel|link=Churel Pso ep3 diva.png|Diva*|link=Diva Pso ep3 diwari.png|Diwari*|link=Diwari Pso ep3 dreamcast.png|Dreamcast*|link=Dreamcast (Phantasy Star Online Mag) Pso ep3 garuda.png|Garuda*|link=Garuda Pso ep3 genesis.png|Genesis*|link=Genesis Pso ep3 kapu kapu.png|Kapu Kapu|link=Kapu Kapu Pso ep3 madhu.png|Madhu|link=Madhu Pso ep3 mag.png|Mag|link=Mag (Phantasy Star Online Mag) Pso ep3 naga.png|Naga*|link=Naga Pso ep3 nidra.png|Nidra*|link=Nidra Pso ep3 omochao.png|Omochao|link=Omochao Pso ep3 opaopa.png|Opa-Opa*|link=Opa-Opa Pso ep3 pian.png|Pian*|link=Pian Pso ep3 pitri.png|Pitri|link=Pitri Pso ep3 preta.png|Preta|link=Preta Pso ep3 pushan.png|Pushan*|link=Pushan (Phantasy Star Online Mag) Pso ep3 rati.png|Rati|link=Rati Pso ep3 ravana.png|Ravana|link=Ravana Pso ep3 rukmin.png|Rukmin|link=Rukmin (Phantasy Star Online Mag) Pso ep3 sato.png|Sato|link=Sato (Phantasy Star Online Mag) Pso ep3 savitri.png|Savitri|link=Savitri Pso ep3 sega saturn.png|Sega Saturn*|link=Sega Saturn Pso ep3 soniti.png|Soniti|link=Soniti (Phantasy Star Online Mag) Pso ep3 vayu.png|Vayu|link=Vayu Trivia *As mentioned previously, this character is a cameo of the antagonists in Chu Chu Rocket! Kapu Kapu are a race of space cats that feed on space mice named Chu Chu. Therefore, to escape them, the Chu Chus run to the safety of their rocket ships. External Links *PSO-World *Univers-PS (French) Category:Mags Category:Phantasy Star Online Mags Category:Gear synthesized with materials in Phantasy Star Online Category:Crossover characters